Poor Charlie
by FatLady712
Summary: It is up to the NCIS team and of course Don's team to find out why people are trying to kill Charlie
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own this just wanted to have fun, if I did own this well you wouldn't be reading this.**

**I like NCIS meets Numbers so I thought I would give it a shot and write this, if you like it thank others who first thought to write this meet and if you hate it blame them as well. Hehehe on to the story...**

* * *

><p>Charlie woke up confused at where he was then he remembered Don getting mad at him so he took a flight to Washington D.C. Well he took an red eye so he wouldn't have to talk to Don in the morning, it was eight here so it was five in L.A. Charlie decided to get ready then call Agent McGee and let him know that he was already in Washington D.C. so the agent wouldn't try to pick him up at the airport around lunch. Deciding not to think about what his brother would do when Charlie wasn't at the house, after all their father was there so he would be the one to tell Don.<p>

* * *

><p>Tim McGee was early to work, normally he was on time but today at lunch he was going to pick up a Dr. Eppes. Tim thought he heard of that name from somewhere and was going to find out where, that was if there wasn't a case.<p>

"What are you doing McGee?" Ziva asked making Tim jump.

"Well um," Tim wasn't sure what he should say when Gibbs was walking in.

"It better not be a game McGee."

"No boss, I just know I have heard the name Eppes somewhere and I was trying to find out where." Tim said glad that he found his voice.

"Well," Abby came out from behind Gibbs, "There is the fact that Dr. Eppes is well known for his mathematics and that he applies to everything. And he has a lot of books out, I can't wait to meet him since well he is so cool." Abby added taking a slip of her cow pow.

"And he is already in Washington..." McGee said without realizing that he said that part out loud.

"You want to say that again McGee."

McGee gulped and looked up, "well I was trying to find out where I knew the name Eppes and when I went to pull up his history like where he went to school but I got his credit card instead and well he caught the red eye from L.A. to here last night."

"Pick him up then,"

* * *

><p>Charlie had just finshed getting dressed when he heard someone knocking on the door, "In a minute." He opened the door without thinking to see a gun in his face.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a good thing that Ziva drove because as they got there they watched as a man knocked on the door of the hotel room that Dr. Eppes was in. Ziva acted right away when she saw the gun, shooting the man away from Eppes who stood there shocked for a minute before realizing the man that was there to kill him was dead at his feet.<p>

"Are you Dr. Eppes?" Ziva asked as they walked up, she had not yet seen Eppes since he was still in the doorway.

Tim almost laughed at that, trust Ziva to shoot then asked questions.

"Uh, yes." Eppes was still shaking it seemed looking at the man.

"Well get everything and we will take you to NCIS Dr. Eppes." Ziva said while taking out her phone and passing it to Tim while she looked around to see if this guy was alone.

* * *

><p>In the time it took Tony to get to work even though he was a little late, Gibbs had found out about the man trying to kill Eppes. "Not a good day to be late DiNozzo." Was the only thing Gibbs said.<p>

"Sorry Boss had a flat," at Gibbs look Tony added "Nails were in the road boss but never mind about that what happened?"

* * *

><p>By the time that Charlie Eppes finally got to the NCIS headquaters Ducky was there waiting for him to make sure the man was alright while Tony was trying to find out who would want to kill Eppes.<p>

It was a short exam as Charlie as he wanted to be called had been talking to Tim about Tim's book.

"We really need to find out who would want to kill you Eppes." Gibbs said. "Tony?"

"Well boss this is hard since uh most of his backround is well its locked. I can only get the things that Eppes helped the FBI and LAPD along with other local police but there are some huge gaps."

"Ok," Gibbs said stopping Tony from saying anything else. "Now we need to know why you came here earlier then you were surposed to Eppes."

"Well I," Charlie was a bit red "I got in a fight with my brother and I didn't want to talk with him so I came here a little early so he would have time to cool down and I could finsh this faster and um on to the next thing I have to do."

"Which is?" Gibbs said

"I can't tell you that, sorry but well,"

"He can't," Charlie looked around the room to see Director Shepard walking up. "I can't even look up that information," Shepard let that sink in before adding "While he is here, we will have to find out if that person was going to kill Eppes or even if he was the target. So Gibbs you need to take David and Dinozzo to the crime scene." Shepard went on before Gibbs could say anything, "McGee take Eppes down to Sciuto so you guys can start working together."

"Lets roll." was the only thing Gibbs said, everyone getting to work.

* * *

><p><em>"So Chunk," Don knew that his brother hated that name, "Why are you working for NCIS and the LAPD? And when were you going to say anything?" Before Charlie could say anything Don was yelling at him, getting their father to push Don out of the house saying Don would not be let in until he cooled down.<em>

About Eight o'clock L.A. time

Which brings us to Don walking up to the house the following morning thinking about what he would say to Charlie, even though Don had the car ride over to think he couldn't see where he was in the wrong in wanting to know why Charlie kept him in the dark about every job that Charlie had. Don knew that he was wrong to yell at Charlie and couldn't hold it against his father for kicking him out. Sighing Don got out of the car for what he thought was going to be a long day and went up to the door to knock. It didn't shock Don when his father answered what shocked Don was when his father just openly said fuck.

"Hello to you to dad," Don said as Alan moved to let him in. "So where is Charlie?"

"Well about that..."

* * *

><p><strong>remember to give reviews other wise I won't know what you are thinking...<strong>


	2. two

**I do not own this just wanted to have fun, if I did own this well you wouldn't be reading this.**

* * *

><p>The sudden ringing of the phone cut though the air, it broke though the silence of the office since Eppes had gone down to the lab, of course Abby was down there but McGee was also down there. Ziva and Tony were going though what they could of Eppes back round which seem to make Eppes seem like a saint or the perfect person to be a double agent.<p>

"Gibbs,"

"Jethro I am entering the building and well I have to talk to you."

"All right."

* * *

><p>The whole group was sitting at the airport, there was Don, Colby, David and Megan from the FBI. Then there was Amita and Larry, even Alan was sitting there with Marshall Penfield however these last two were the only two staying behind.<p>

"You will let us know what is going on right?" Alan asked his son for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Yes," Don knew that he father was worried while Marshell wanted to know how many classes would need to be covered. Don was thankful for his father but still couldn't help but be grateful when they could board the plane. Yes the whole time was going to make sure that Charlie was alright and to keep him safe.

* * *

><p>"Hey can this stuff wait for a little bit?" Abby asked, of course they were playing with her babies but Abby asked since it looked like they would be stopping for a while.<p>

"We are on a roll," Charlie said from in front of the board that had been brought down for him to use.

McGee was about to agree that they could get a little more done when he saw her give that pouting look that made Gibbs give up. "What time is it?"

"Noon, I mean we should get lunch since if we don't eat we won't be thinking clearly and think about what would happen if we couldn't think clearly." Abby did her famous taking a deep breathe to go on a rant but before she could McGee was agreeing that they could come back after lunch.

* * *

><p>Fornell was standing in the elevanter with someone that Gibbs had never seen before but there was no mistaking that this man was a sniper. "I really don't want to be in here all day." The man looked at Fornell confused but didn't say anything when Gibbs walked in and Fornell hit a button then the kill switch.<p>

"Good news for me," Fornell started

"Which means bad for me." Gibbs finshed.

"This is Agent Ian Edgerton he will be helping you with this Eppes problem."

"So the higher ups told you about this and you don't want anything to do with it?"

Edgerton gave a little laugh at this before Fornell went on, "No I got a call from the kids brother." Gibbs smiled at this, "he is on his way here with his team." Seeing the look on Gibbs face, Fornell added "they want to help not take anything over."

"So where are they coming from since this kid is from L.A."

"L.A." Edgerton said, "Don't worry about them stepping out of line, they are on vacation. In fact I am too," was the last thing he added before Fornell started talking again.

"It seems the higher ups said no so the team said they wanted their vacation so their not really here." Fornell said "So you get to deal with them since they won't go away, trust me on that. Donald Eppes is the team leader and he reminds me of you."

* * *

><p>"So what are you guys doing up here?" Tony asked trying to get his mind off the fact that Gibbs got a call from someone and hasn't been back for a while.<p>

"Well I am going to get lunch but Abby wanted to see what you guys wanted so we could get it in one go." McGee said.

"Eppes better be staying here when you go for that food run McGee."

"Yes boss he is," McGee couldn't help but be a little nervous as he said "hello Edgerton how are you?"

"Hello."

"I better get going myself," Fornell said before anyone could ask how McGee knew him. "Don't forget you get more friends in a little bit." Leaving the rest of the group confused while Eppes groaned.

"First thing is a team is coming from L.A. they are going to be helping us out however they are on vacation to be here."

"That doesn't make any..." Tony stopped when there were two people glaring at him instead of one.

"Tony you will pick them up check what time they are coming in, Edgerton the desk behind Ziva for now."

* * *

><p>"Willing the plane to go faster is not going to work." Megan said from besides Don.<p>

"Much like the saying a watched pot never boils, although I would like to find out who sat there for a long time to see if it was true." Larry added from behind.

"I just want to be there," Don pointed ahead everyone knew that he was just worried about his brother.

"Don," Larry said suddenly "You should be pointing more to the right since..." Larry stopped. "You said that Edgerton was there to right? I hope Charlie doesn't steal his muffin again."

This got everyone to laugh and a few people around them to look confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know that hopping around like that confuses people but sorry I get bored to fast, so this is the same day but a few hours after. I really hope you like this chapter, let me know by reviewing<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

*** I own nothing***

**Also sorry it is taking so long to write but there is something wrong with me sitting down and working on just one, so in short I really forgot about this one. Opps, someone was kind enough to remind or maybe that was about another story... I forget anyway you guys get another chapter in this one.**

* * *

><p>At the confence table there was a staring contest between Gibbs and Don.<p>

"This might go on all day." Larry started to say more when Gibbs started to talk.

"This is the deal, you and your agents will listen to what I have to say if not then you get a plane ride home and have to wait for us to finsh."

"Fornell did say that you would be a pain in the ass about that but I have to keep my brother safe." The rest of the group nodded while Don looked over to Charlie who was talking to Abby about something on a computer. "Did he forget lunch?"

"No," Tim spoke up, "Abby had me get everyone lunch, that was before you got here."

"Here's what we need to do," Gibbs sent Granger and Tony to the hotel to see about getting Charlie's things from there since it was clear that he wouldn't be going back there. Gibbs sent the rest to work, Ian and Don were asked to come for a walk so that they could talk more.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know how I want this to end the thing is I am not getting into it so sorry but there won't be an other chapter for a while. To those who reviewed thanks, I'll try to write more later.<strong>


End file.
